What a boy
by Roni Jay
Summary: Blaine grows impatient with Kurt's strolling about, and with all the dorms empty for the weekend... FIRST LEMONY ONESHOT, please review!


The air outside Dalton academy was cold and crisp, and although Kurt very much enjoyed this kind of weather, his boyfriend grew impatient.

"Kurt!" he called "Its been two hours, the day's almost over!"  
>Blaine gestured towards the dormitory. Nearly everyone had gone home for the long weekend, and even though they both lived a reasonable distance from the school, the couple stayed behind.<p>

'Practicing for the competiton. The Warblers are intense.' Kurt had said, unlike Blaine's excuse to his parents-

"There's a lot of stuff.'

What a boy.

And this was what Kurt was thinking about, while Blaine silently crept up from behind him. He passively contemplated how Blaine was such an odd mix of dapper, gentle, and loving, but with so many moments typical teenage alpha male- and how much he loved it.

"...Kurt..."

Blaine's voice had gone deep and husky; Kurt whirled around to find himself literally face to face with Blaine, whose arms wound there way around the saprano'S waist, anchoring their bodies together.

"Lets go inside." Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurts gaze drifted over to the already opened door of their building. Like the campus around them, it was completely deserted. They would have the entire building to themselves.

"Yeah" replied Kurt, his voice a pure echo of the sudden waves of desire rushing into him. So Blaine stepped back and took Kurt's hand, leading him into his dormitory as the clouds began to accumulate and cast a night-like shadow upon the campus grounds.

The boys made a bee line straight to the room, shut the door, and for just a moment, seemed to not know what to do with themselves. That is, until Kurt lunged for the slightly shorter boy, pinning him to door in a passionate, if messy, kiss. Blaine responded with equal enthusiasm, and even chuckled. "I suppose I don't have to ask this, but you're sure you want to do this? You're Ok with where we are headed?"

Kurt gave a quick nod and leaned in again, but Blaine held him back carefully, because no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't put to rest the gentleman inside him.

"I mean it though, You want this, Completely?"

Kurt sighed, smiled, and placed a hand on each of Blaine's cheeks. "Blaine, I love you. I love you, I want this, and I want you. And this may be the raging hormones talking, but I would even go as far as to say..." He backed up, pulling of his jacket and shoes, "I _need_ you."

He was on the other end of the room, and sat down on the foot of the bed, never breaking eye contact. Blaine smile grew into a grin and he eagerly joined his boyfriend on the silky blue sheets of the bed.

For what seemed like forever they explored each others bodies, driven by lust, passion, and a kind of love built on repsect and caring. Everything was red cheeks, hot breath, and shacky hands. They never knew what to expect, certain areas were hypersensitive, and one of the boys may jerk unexpectedly, or buck inconveniently, but any embarassment was short lived as they both were proving to be experts at laughing things off.

So when the time came that Blaine opened the drawer and pulled out the lube and condom, they were both as ready and excited as they'd ever be. Not that that meant they weren't nervous, cause god knows they were, but rather that they weren't inhibited by it. Kurt was afraid of the pain, Blaine was afraid of messing up, of not being amazing, but they both had just enough confidence to overcome their fears.

Blaine centered himself at Kurts entrance and looked up.

"Kurt...?"

Deep breath. Close your eyes. "Now."

Blaine pushed, Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, and they all waited. Wiated until Kurt exhaled, a sign to Blaine that things felt good, and he could move. Slowly at first, Blaine pulled out, pushed in, pulled out, pushed in, never going to far.

"Blaine..." kurt whined, and this time he kept pushing in, until he was completely submerged,

_"Bllaaaaiiinnne..."_

It was a noise of raw need, and made Blaine snap. He pulled out and thrust. He thrusted all the way in, deeper than he thought he could in just one movement. But Kurt definitely seemed to like it.

_"there!"_ he gasped, making Blaine smile. They continued thrusting and gasping and whining, hitting that incredible little spot over and over, until Blaine felt overwhelming tension building to its peak.

"Kurt!" he cried, grabbing the base of his cock and jerking it all the way down its length in a few swift, forceful motions, throwing Kurt over the edge with him.

They shook and collapsed a gasped and , eventually, laughed.

"You're sticky." Kurt teased.

"You like it." Blaine retorted, opening his eyes and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Yeah," they snuggled into eachother and watched the cool autumn sky from the window "I kinda do."


End file.
